Improbable, not Impossible
by Alice Young
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS; ABANDONED! Alyssa Martin is "kidnapped" by Dumbledore because she is a seer and he needs her help. While helping Dumbledore, she bumps into Draco Malfoy. Will he continue to push her away, or will she find her way into his heart?
1. A Bedtime Visitor

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note:** This is my first story, so please pm me with suggestions and constructive criticism. I'm always willing to listen. Also, this story takes place the summer before Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. I might change a few details here and there, so please don't yell at me if I don't completely stick to the books. Also, I realize there is no Draco in my first chapter. Give it some time for the story to get started. I promise there will be plenty of Draco later.

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter One: A Bedtime Visitor**

Alyssa was sleeping soundly in her bed with her dog Radar at her feet. She had just gotten home from a summer's day out with friends and was absolutely exhausted. She was normally a very light sleeper, but tonight, she didn't even notice when there was a popping sound and a man suddenly appeared in her room. It was Radar that woke her when he jumped up and started growling at this intruder. Alyssa sat bolt upright and then went to scream, but she discovered that even though her mouth was open, no sound came from it. The old man standing in the middle of her room put a slender finger to his lips and then smiled. Alyssa stopped trying screaming, she was now thoroughly confused.

"Don't be frightened child, I'm not here to hurt you," the old man whispered to her. "I am in dire need of your services, and I will explain everything to you in a short matter of time. Right now, I need you to trust me and take my arm."

Alyssa just stared at him; she had absolutely no reason to trust him. For some reason, though, she felt compelled to take his arm. He had done nothing to harm her, and he looked desperate for her help. She had helped many people before him. Being a Seer, she and all the other women of her family had given aid to many people searching for something.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, gave her dog a quick hug, and then she took the old man's arm. As soon as she touched him, the room in front of her vanished. Suddenly she was seeing many things very quickly. This man's whole life was laid out in front of her. She saw his past, his present, and his future. She now knew that this man was named Albus Dumbledore and he really was in dire need of her services. When she opened her eyes she expected to see her room again, but suddenly she was standing in the middle of a brightly lit office. Alyssa let out a small gasp and tried to brush back her messy, sandy brown hair while fixing her twisted pajamas.

"Do you understand everything, now?" He asked with a concern on his face. "I apologize most sincerely for whisking you away from you life, but without you the fate of the wizarding world is lost. When I started having dreams about you six months ago, I knew then that I must find you in order to assure that we win the war."

"I understand your situation, but if you have the chosen boy, what services can I do for you? You must understand that I can only see the fate of people I touch, and the fate of people I am very close to. Even if I see the fate of the boy, I cannot change anything. I can only tell you what I see then, and it might not necessarily happen. The future is constantly changing. Nothing I see is set in stone. I work best with the past, as that cannot be changed. I'm not quite sure what you wish for me to do." She quietly tried to explain to him.

"Quite honestly, I wasn't sure how your ability worked. I do know, however, that you can help me. I need someone to look after and protect Harry, make sure he's not about to do anything that will get him killed. I also need you to look into the past and help me find Tom's Horcruxes so that he may one again become mortal." He said solemnly with a grave look on his face. "Even though you have absolutely no reason to help me, I must ask you to anyway. If you refuse, I can return you safely to your bed. However, I now ask you to put your life in danger. Alyssa, will you please assist me?"


	2. ReGenesis

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **I realize these are short, but I promise they will get longer. Just give me a chance to get the ball rolling. I was going to lump this and the first chapter together.... but I really liked the chapter title. xD

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Two: ReGenesis**

Alyssa stared at Dumbledore for a moment, trying to make a decision. As she thought things over, she knew she had no choice. She might not know these people or understand everything, but she was a Seer and it was her duty to help anyone she can. Finally she gave him an answer. "Yes, I will help you. I have one condition, however."

Dumbledore's eyes light up with hope when he heard her answer. He was very surprised that this muggle girl who had no reason whatsoever to help him, would so willing offer to. He almost laughed when she said there was one condition. He owed this girl everything, and yet she only wants one thing. "Name your condition, for helping me I am eternally grateful to you."

"I want to write a letter to my mom." She replied. "My mom might be a Seer but she wouldn't believe this. She'll think her vision's malfunctioning. I want to write a letter to her and explain that everything's okay, that I'm alright."

Dumbledore nodded slowly to her, mulling things out in his mind. It was only natural that the girl wanted to let her family know she was safe... but he would have to edit the letter. He was putting her in enough danger; he didn't need their secret blatantly flying through the air. "Of course, of course" he finally said. "You may write your mother tonight and I'll personally see that she receives the letter."

"Now, first things in order" He suddenly said with new enthusiasm in his voice. "We can't have you walking about looking like your old self. We're going to need to change a few things. I hope you don't mind to much, but I can't have anyone recognizing you."

Before you could say anything, Dumbledore waved his wand at you and you felt your whole body tingle. You watched as your sandy brown hair turned dark brunet and you started shrinking. Your once nicely tanned skin was suddenly porcelain white, with not an imperfection to speak of. You stared open mouthed at Dumbledore. "Wha- What have you..?"

Dumbledore gave a short laugh and then handed you a mirror. "Don't be afraid dear girl, change isn't always a bad thing."

You took the mirror slowly, afraid of what you might look like now. When you finally gathered the courage to look in the mirror you were astonished. Your beautiful long hair was now a very short pixie cut. Instead of hazel eyes staring back at you, a set of ice blue eyes blinked in astonishment. You had also shrunk several inches, putting you at about five feet, even. This only emphasized the Russian, pixie like appearance that Dumbledore had created. He had also dressed you in what you only guessed to be witches robes. You looked up at Dumbledore in amazement. You didn't exactly hate how you looked, in fact, you looked rather nice. It just wasn't.... you.

"Well Alyssa, what do you think?"

"I- I'm not sure. This is all very different. I mean, I like it, but it's going to take me a while before I stop jumping every time I look in a mirror."

Dumbledore's eyes simple twinkled as he beamed at you. "Good Good, I'm glad you like it. Acceptance will come with time. Now Alyssa, it's time for you to choose a new name. It won't do us any good to change your appearance if you're still running around being called by your old name."

You stared blankly out in front of you and thought for a while. It was nice being able to rename yourself, you had never really liked the name Alyssa. You needed a nice witch name now, something with personality but not too ostentatious. Finally, it came to you.

"Tabitha Alexandra Gray" you stated simply. You picked Tabitha because it was a name that you had always liked. Alexandra was the feminine form of the Greek name Alexandros that meant "defender of mankind," which was exactly what you were doing. You decided on Gray because it sounded like a plain, simple name that would not draw any attention to you.

"Well Tabitha Gray," Dumbledore replied. "Welcome to your new life in the wizarding world."

**Another note: **Okay, I know Draco hasn't been in either of these chapters, but he will be soon. Don't worry, I just had to set up everything.


	3. Nobody Said Magic Was Easy

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **Remember, from now on Alyssa will be called Tabitha. Also... I totally lied about what year I was in. It's going to be before Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. Sorry guys, I really need to write these during the day when my brain's awake. Heh.

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Three: Nobody Said Magic Was Easy**

Tabitha simply beamed at Dumbledore, everything she had seen about this wizarding world looked amazing. She couldn't wait to start training, a world were everything could be done just by a swish of a wand! She was even more excited about Quidditch, it just looked so thrilling. Soaring high about the ground while trying to earn your team points, the roar of the crowd. It was like her muggle game of football* only on broomsticks. Suddenly Tabitha was shaken out of her daydream when Dumbledore spoke again.

"I've made arrangements for Professor McGonagall to catch you up on five years of magic. I'd love to teach you myself, but I'm afraid that I have far too many matters to attend to already. You'll be staying here at Hogwarts, so you will have ample resources for your studies. First thing however, we'll get you sorted into a house, so you can move into your appropriate dormitory."

Dumbledore walked over to a shelf and took down a rather dirty old hat. "Here you are, Tabitha, place this on your head and he will tell you what house you belong to. Are you familiar with the four houses?"

Tabitha thought about it and shook her head. She only knew what she saw in Dumbledore's life. She knew vaguely what they houses were, but not much. "No, Sir, I'm afraid I don't really understand them. Would you explain them briefly to me, Sir?"

"Of course, of course. Hogwarts was founded by four Wizards, each of whom created their own house. Each house has their own attributes based on the personality of its creator. Gryffindor is known for chivalry, courage, and bravery. Hufflepuff is known for loyalty, hard work, and sense of justice. Ravenclaw is known for knowledge and wit. Slytherin values ambition, cunning and remorsefulness. The Sorting Hat will know what house you best belong in, though. You have no need to worry about that." With that, Dumbledore walked over to Tabitha and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

The hat fell down over Tabitha's ear and she nearly jumped when she heard a voice whisper in her ear. "Well now, a bit old for sorting, aren't we? Let's see where I should put you. Hmmm... a good sense of justice, but you're much too bold for a Hufflepuff. You're witty, but I'm not quite sure studying's your cup of tea. You are cunning, and you have your ambitions set high, but you're also willing to do anything for a person in need. Where to place you... I think it out to be SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore took the hat off her head and placed it back on the shelf. "Very good, my dear. Slytherin Dorms are located down in the dungeons, under the lake. Professor McGonagall will help you find your dormitory. Now, I believe she is waiting in her office for you. Do you think you could find it by yourself?"

"Yes Sir, it won't be a problem. Being a seer has its advantages sometimes." She replied with a small smirk on her face. She then closed her eyes and looked into her own future. She didn't look very far, it took all the fun out of life if you always new EVERYTHING. It was also a disappointment sometimes if things didn't work out the way you saw. When she had the directions to Professor McGonagall's office she opened her eyes again.

"Thank you Professor, I think I'll be on my way now." Tabitha started walking towards the door but stopped when she reached the handle. "Oh, Professor? One last thing, how am I supposed to get clothes and magical supplies- like my wand?"

Dumbledore gave her a small wink. "Don't worry, your clothes and supplies have all been provided for you. As for a wand, I believe Professor McGonagall will take you to get that today. If you need anything else, just ask her and she will see that you get it."

Tabitha bowed her head in respect to him. "Thank you so much, Professor. I greatly appreciate it."

"My dear, it's the least I could do for you. You gave up your life to help me, I am more than grateful to do what I can for you. Now, you better be on your way. Professor McGonagall does not like late pupils."

"Yes Sir!" Tabitha then proceeded to hurry out the door to Professor McGonagall's office.

When she arrived at the Professor's door, she took a deep breath and knocked loudly. "Come in!" She heard a voice from inside say.

Tabitha entered the room to find the professor sitting behind her desk, waiting patiently for her. "Hello Professor, I'm Tabitha Gray. Professor Dumbledore said you would be the one teacher me this summer?"

"Yes, I will be staying here this summer to attempt the impossible task of teaching you five years of magic in three short months. I assure you, this will not be easy. However, Dumbledore believes you can do it, so I'm sure if you put a lot of effort into your studies, you will succeed." McGonagall then rose from her seat and reached for a jar on her mantle.

"Before we can begin your studies, you will need a wand. Have you ever used Floo Powder?" she questioned.

"No, I haven't. I don't even know what it is." Tabitha shyly replied.

"Floo Powder allows one to travel between places on the Floo Network. You simply throw a handful into a fireplace, step into the fire when the flames turn green, and the loudly and clearly state your destination. We will be traveling to Diagon Alley. Think you can manage?"

Tabitha nodded her head and took a handful of silver powder from the jar. She then walked up to the fireplace and threw the powder in. She stared wide-eyed as the flames turned emerald green in front of her. She nervously took a hesitant step into the flames and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Suddenly Tabitha was whipped around and falling through the air. She tucked her elbows in tightly as her body scraped against the sides of what she assumed to be the fireplace. She closed her eyes as she was spun around. The next thing she knew she was thrown out of the fireplace and lying face down on the cold cobblestone. With a small groan she picked herself up off the ground and wiped the soot off her.

About that time, Professor McGonagall gracefully stepped through the fireplace that Tabitha had just fallen out of. When she saw her disheveled look, Tabitha could have sworn she saw a small smile flicker across her face.

"Don't worry, using Floo Powder will get easier with practice. Now, we need to go to Ollivander's to get you a wand. Follow me"

Tabitha followed the Professor down the alleyway until they came to a small shop with a single wand in the window. When they entered the tiny shop, there was a small tinkling of a bell. Soon after, a man appeared from behind one of the numerous shelves.

"Good Afternoon," said the man Tabitha could only assume to be Mr. Ollivander.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Ollivander," McGonagall said. "We're here to buy Miss Gray a wand."

Mr. Ollivander then turned to look at Tabitha. "Well Miss Gray, let's see what I can do for you. Give me your wand arm."

Tabitha held out her left hand and Mr. Ollivander started to measure. Without saying a word he disappeared back into the shelves and came out with a stack of different boxes. Tabitha tried out dozens and dozens of wands, each one blowing up in her face. She felt so sorry for Mr. Ollivander. She couldn't imagine having to do this every day. Finally, she picked up a wand and felt warmth run through her fingers. She flicked in the air and nearly jumped for joy when blue and purple sparks shot out of it.

"That's the one!" Mr. Ollivander shouted "Mahogany and Unicorn Hair. 10 ½ inches. Great for Transfigurations."

Mr. Ollivander took the wand and put it back in its box. When Tabitha looked back at Professor McGonagall she saw a tiny smile on her face. She quickly went back to her normal stern expression however when she saw Tabitha looking at her.

After they paid for her wand, they left the shop and went back to the castle. By this time, Tabitha was beginning to remember how exhausted she was. She hadn't had any sleep in a long time.

"Well Miss Gray, now that we have your wand I believe that you should go get some sleep before you pass out on me. It won't do us any good trying to teach you magic if you're half asleep. Can you find your dormitory? The password for this year is Nightshade."

Tabitha nodded sleepily and closed her eyes to find her way to the dormitory. She didn't know how normal people did things. She relied on her ability so much. When she arrived at the wall, she gave it the password and slowly climbed into the dormitory. She then went and found her bed, and passed out on it without even bothering to put on pajamas.

Classes with McGonagall began the very next morning. The Professor woke her at 4am, and insisted that class would begin at five every morning until school started. Tabitha slowly got in a routine with the Professor. Mondays were Transfiguration, Tuesdays were Charms, Wednesdays were Potions, Thursdays were Herbology, Fridays were Defense against the Dark Arts, and Saturdays were Astronomy. Each day began at five in the morning, with a small lunch break at noon. She worked with the Professor until nine at night, and then she went to her dorm to do her homework. She never had to write essays, as there just wasn't enough time. She was assigned books to read, and the Professor would give her oral tests the next day to make sure she read them. McGonagall was also a tricky teacher, she make up the test on the spot so Tabitha couldn't use her ability to cheat. Sundays were her only day "off." On Sundays she spent her time reading up on Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes.

Classes were easy at first; it was simple magic she had to perform. Turning a match into a needle, levitating a feather, making two-step potions. Things got much harder very quickly, however. Transfiguration came the most naturally to her, although it was frustrating at times, she knew that with practice she could get it right by the end of the day. Potions was also easy for her, it was just like cooking. Just follow the instructions and don't mess up. Everything else was much harder. At times she felt like giving up, there was no way she was going to be able to catch up with the rest of the class. Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher though, every time she was ready to give up McGonagall gave her some encouraging words and then nearly beat her until she got it.

Before Tabitha knew it, summer holiday was over. It was the last day before the other students would arrive. Tabitha was extremely anxious. She had been working hard with Professor McGonagall but she had no clue where she stood against the other students. McGonagall insisted that she was doing extremely well, but she couldn't be sure. When she arrived at Professor McGonagall's office that morning, she found a note on the door that instructed her to go see Dumbledore in his office. She hurried over to the gargoyle statue and gave him the password. She quickly knocked on the door and stepped inside. When she did, she found the office packed with people.

"Good Morning, Tabitha," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'd like to introduce you to the members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Tabitha looked around the room. There were ten people standing around Dumbledore's desk. She had seen all these people before; she had seen them in Dumbledore's past. She was excited to get to meet them.

"Now, this isn't everybody," Dumbledore said quietly. "But I think getting to know these people would help you with our mission. I've already informed them all about you Tabitha, so don't worry. It's now your turn to get to know them."

Tabitha walked up to the nearest person in front of her, which happened to be the very large gamekeeper of Hogwarts. "May I have your hand?" she asked softly.

The giant man extended his hand towards her and she placed her fingertips in his large palm. She closed her eyes as the office in front of her vanished and was replaced by his past, present, and eventually his future. When she opened her eyes again she greeted him by his name. "Hello Hagrid," she said with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

She went around the room until she had been introduced to Hagrid, Lupin, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Snape. She immediately took a liking to Lupin, Tonks, and the twins. It was everything in her power not to cry when she saw their future. She knew she couldn't intervene however. She would however, do everything she could to change the future. After she was introduced to everyone, Dumbledore gave them a small update and sent them on their way. As Tonks went to leave, Tabitha pulled her to the side and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about him, I promise that he'll come around. You will be very happy together."

Tonks glanced at Lupin and then gave a small smile. She squeezed Tabitha's hand and then went on her way. After everyone left, Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and folded his hands together.

"Well Miss Gray," he said, "what can you tell me?"

"I'm afraid not very much, Sir. You and Professor McGonagall are the only ones who knew anything about the horcruxes. Professor McGonagall only knew what Harry told her. I need to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione to learn more."

"Very well, thank you for your help. You will see Harry, Ron, and Hermione tomorrow at school. They do not know about you, nor do any of the other students. I wish to keep it that way. If the wrong person discovers who you are, you will be in mortal danger. If anyone asks, you are Professor McGonagall's great niece, and you have been attending Durmstrang, but have come here for safety factors." Dumbledore's expression then lighted. "Now, after such a stressful summer holiday, I'd suggest you spend some time relaxing. Feel free to roam about the castle and grounds. Just don't go into the forest."

"Thank you Professor." She said. Tabitha then left his office to enjoy her final day before school started.

*football: or for all you Americans, Soccer.

**Note: **Okay guys, I promise that this is the last one without Draco. Everything is finally all set up and wonderful. He'll be there first thing next chapter, along with the golden trio. Sorry this chapter was so long, I really hope you liked it. Reviews please!


	4. A Place Within the Pack

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I promise this one has Draco in it. =]

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Four: A Place Within the Pack**

After enjoying a free day to herself, Tabitha went back to her dormitory. It was going to be very different for her once the other girls arrived. She knew that these girls had grown up together, and now here she was- an intruder. Tabitha went around the dorm collecting all her things that had managed to spread out. After everything was neat and tidy, she attempted to do some reading. Even if she didn't have class today, she couldn't help but try to learn more. She wanted to make sure that she knew everything the other girls did.

Eventually she gave up on trying to read, her mind was in a million other places. She had always been an anxious person, but today was terrible. She put her book down on her bed and decided to take a nice long shower. She grabbed her toiletries and her pajamas, and headed into the bathroom. Tabitha turned on the water and let it run for a little before stepping in. For a while she just let the hot water run over her, trying to sooth her own nerves. With a small sigh, she decided to give up. Normally a shower was exactly the thing to calm her, but today it wasn't working. She quickly finished showering, got into her pajamas, and laid down on her bed.

For a long time, she simply stared at the ceiling and thought. She let her mind wander over what she had seen that morning. Whenever she touched somebody, she got to know them very intimately. She knew everything about them, not even Snape could hide from her. Not that he didn't try, of course. Tabitha learned as a child never to be judgmental, everyone has done things they're not proud of. That's just a part of life. She simply wished that she could share her life with somebody, so that the connection would be made both ways. So they could accept her as she accepted them. As she let her mind wander, she eventually drifted off into a fretful sleep.

Tabitha awoke very early the next morning. She knew the other students wouldn't be arriving until later that night, but that didn't stop her from getting dressed quickly. After she made sure she looked perfect, she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was extremely awkward there, seeing as all the teachers had arrived, yet she was the lone student there. While the Professors talked and ate at the head table, Tabitha sat alone at the Slytherin Table and blankly stared at her plate. She hoped that eating with loads of people she's never met would be better than this. Professor McGonagall was at least kind enough to pat her on the shoulder and say good morning on her way to the head table.

After managing to eat a few pieces of plain toast, she got up and attempted to walk calmly out of the Great Hall without bursting into a sprint to escape the awkward tension. She had intended to go back to her dormitory as quickly as possible, but when she got to the dungeon stairs she realized that it was cold and boring down there. Instead, she decided to go down to the lake.

Tabitha found a tree by the lake and sat with her back against it. She watched the giant squid lazily dip in and out of the water. Before long, she fell asleep with the sun's rays warming her face. After what seemed like only five minutes, Tabitha found herself being gently shaken awake by someone.

"Miss Gray, have you been sleeping out here all morning?"

Tabitha blinked her eyes several times only to see that it was Professor Snape who woke her. She then shook her head in attempt to shake the fog from her brain.

"Er, I guess Professor. What time is it now?" she asked groggily.

"It's after two now. You should be headed back inside. You shouldn't stay out here alone for so long." Professor Snape's expression held none of the concern she heard in his voice.

"Yes Sir. I'm very sorry, Sir. I'm afraid I didn't get much sleep last night. Thank you for waking me." Tabitha gingerly got to her feet as she said this. She knew Professor Snape really was a good man, but it was hard for even her to like him. She knew he liked his distance from people though, so this didn't bother her.

"Understandable, but it's time for you to be going in now. You can finish your nap in your dormitory." Snape then walked off without another word.

Tabitha went back inside the school and just wandered around. The castle was so extensive that she hadn't gotten to explore much the day before. On several occasions she ran into one of the Hogwarts Ghosts. She liked them rather well, as they were very fun to talk to. They always had an interesting story for her to listen to.

Sooner than she expected, it was almost time for the other students to arrive. Tabitha then began to get nervous again, and started micromanaging her clothes. She used a charm to iron out all the wrinkles in her clothes, and she then readjusted everything. After she found herself suitable, she began walking slowly towards the Great Hall.

Tabitha heard the other students long before she saw them. When they came within view, she quickly joined the huge mass entering the Great Hall. For the time being, she simply blended into the crowd. She walked towards the Slytherin Table and sat down near the far end. Everyone except her and the first years would have friends to sit by. She watched as the rest of the people filed in. She was careful to look for the people she would need to befriend. She spotted Ron and Hermione first, but surprisingly no Harry. Not too long after, she spotted Draco sitting near the middle of the Slytherin Table. She wished that he had sat closer to her, the sooner she got to know him the better. The rest of the evening finished in a blur. Several times Tabitha caught some of the older Slytherin students looking at her. She ignored them for now; she figured that she would have to explain herself in the common room. After the feast was over, she filed in along with the rest of the Slytherins.

Tabitha was thankful that Dumbledore made her short; it allowed her to blend in nicely with the younger students. She entered the wall and almost made it to the girl's dormitory before someone shouted at her and grabbed her arm. This is where Tabitha was at an extreme disadvantage. The common room in front of her vanished and she began learning about this person's past. The person who grabbed her was Pansy Parkinson. Tabitha knew that she would appear normal to Pansy, but she was unable to communicate with anyone in the current time zone until she lost contact with Pansy. Tabitha tried to ignore what she was seeing. She then turned around and yanked her arm away from Pansy.

"Well?" Pansy said impatiently.

Tabitha had missed her question. She concentrated on her own past to find out what Pansy had asked her.

"I'm Tabitha Gray. I guess you could call me an exchange student. I went to Durmstrang before I transferred here." As she said this, she looked about the common room to see that she had attracted some attention from the older crowd.

"Why would you leave Durmstrang to come to this bloody school?" Pansy demanded in a shrill voice.

Tabitha tried very hard to keep her cool. "If you hate this school so much why didn't you go to Durmstrang?"

Pansy let out a small humph of disapproval and then stormed off to the girl's dormitory. Tabitha wasn't exactly thrilled about making an enemy so quickly, but it didn't really bother her. She was sure she'd hate herself forever if she had to pretend to be friends with that git.

She was now at a loss of what to do, she would look silly following Pansy to the dormitory, but she had nothing to do in the common room. Luck was on her side, however. Before she could even move, she saw a very tall, and very handsome black gentleman approaching her.

"Hello Miss Tabitha Gray" he said while extending his hand. "I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Hello Blaise. It's very nice to meet you." She said while briefly shaking his hand.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." He stated with a smug smile on his face. "Anyone who can put Pansy in her place is a friend of mine; especially if the person is an attractive girl from Durmstrang. Come, let me introduce you to my friends."

Tabitha nodded and allowed Blaise to lead her over toward a small group of boys. She would have to thank Dumbledore later for making her attractive. Getting to know the boys of her class was going to be easier than she had anticipated.

"Tabitha, I'd like you to meet my friends Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory  
Goyle." He said while pointing to each person, respectively. "Boys, this is Miss Tabitha Gray."

Crabbe and Goyle only managed a small nod before they went to staring off into space again. Draco gave a small smile but seemed to be heavily distracted by something.

"So Tabitha, if you don't mind us asking. What does bring you to Hogwarts this year?" Blaise asked, trying to start a conversation.

Tabitha hated things like this, she knew she had to say she was McGonagall's great niece, but she also knew that would not put her on these Slytherin's good side.

"Well, if you must know. Professor McGonagall's my great aunt, and after recent events my mum's gone a bit daft and insisted I attend Hogwarts this year so I can be safe." She replied while rolling her eyes.

"Ah, what a shame. I would love to have attended Durmstrang. So I take it you're a pure-blood then?"

"Of course," she said with an almost insulted tone in her voice. "My mum's gone a bit daft, but that doesn't mean my family doesn't have morals."

This managed to get a chuckle out of both Blaise and Draco. Tabitha took this opportunity to try and get Draco more involved with the conversation. After seeing Snape's history, she thought it would be wise to get to know him better.

"So boys" she said while giving Draco her most flirtatious look. "What can you tell me about the classes here?"

Blaise rolled his eyes while Draco answered. "Ugh, classes here are worthless. It's a wonder we manage to learn anything at all. No offence to your aunt. Defense Against the Dark Arts should be interesting this year, though, with Professor Snape teaching us."

Tabitha smirked. "No offence taken. I can't pick my family, after all. It is a shame that I won't be learning anything this year. At least I'll have one class to look forward to."

Tabitha glanced around the room and noticed that most people had left the common room by now. She proceeded to fake a yawn and give a small stretch.

"Well gentlemen, it's been a long day. I think it's time for me to get some sleep and see if Pansy's destroyed any of my things by now. I trust I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" She asked while looking up at Blaise through her lashes. Since Blaise had already shown an interest in her, she figured that it would be best to play it safe and use him as a tool to get to know Draco. He seemed easy enough to manipulate.

"We'll meet here tomorrow morning and go up to breakfast together." Blaise quickly said with a smile. "And if Pansy's done anything just let me know and I'll take care of her."

Tabitha just smiled at them and started walking towards the girl's dormitory. Before she disappeared from view she looked over her shoulder and called back to them. "Sounds good. Goodnight Blaise, Goodnight Draco. See you in the morning."


	5. The First Day’s Always the Worst

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **Um, not much to say. Thank you to everyone that's reading this. I really hope you like it. You should send me some reviews; I'd love to know what you think of it, what you'd like to see, what you expect from me, lovely things like that. I will admit, I'm one of those people that will stop writing if I'm not getting any feedback. So yeah, send some word my way =D

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Five: The First Day's Always the Worst**

Tabitha entered the girl's dormitory to find all the other girls sitting on their beds and talking. When they saw her, the room instantly fell silent. She tried to ignore this as she went over to her trunk to grab her pajamas. When she went to the bathroom to change, she decided that it would probably be a smart idea to put up a defensive spell or two around her bed when she went to sleep.

After she changed, Tabitha went back into the dorm and laid down on her bed. The other girls had started talking to each other again, and they basically ignored her as she climbed into her bed. Just as she was about to close the curtains around her bed, one of the girls turned to speak to her.

"So, Durmstrang eh? Did you like it there?" a girl with long black curls asked her.

"Yeah, I did. I'm really going to miss it." Tabitha replied to her.

"I don't blame you. Hogwarts isn't all that bad, though. You'll learn to like it. I'm Tracey Davis, by the way. Welcome to Hogwarts." She said with a kind smile.

"Thanks Tracey. I'm Tabitha Gray."

"Well Tabitha, tomorrow's going to be a long day so I'm going to get some shut eye. Goodnight." And with that Tracey gave a small wave and pulled her curtains closed.

"Goodnight Tracey." Tabitha said while pulling her own curtains closed. She listened to the other girls talk for a few seconds and then whispered a few spells under her breath. After a nice protective barrier was put around her bed and trunk, she put her wand on her bedside table and went to sleep.

Tabitha woke up early the next morning before any of the other girls. She was so used to getting up at four every morning that it was almost hard for her to sleep in. She quietly lowered her protective spells and got out of bed. She grabbed her things from her trunk and then went to shower. After she was done and dressed she packed her school bag.

The other girls were still sleeping when she was finished, and she still had a few hours before breakfast began, so she decided to go read in the common room while she waited for the rest of the school to wake up.

Tabitha sat in a chair by the fire and pulled out her Charms book. She read several chapters and practiced a few spells before people started coming into the common room. After it started to fill up, she closed her book and put it back in her bag. She waited for a long while before she saw Draco and Blaise enter the room. Tabitha picked up her bag and went over to great them.

"Good Morning, boys." She said with a bright and cheery voice.

" 'Morning" they sleepily answered her.

"Aw, what's the matter? Stay up too late last night telling each other about your fantastic summers?" She jokingly mocked them.

"Ugh, why are you so awake?" Draco groaned.

"Maybe she's a vampire and doesn't need any sleep. She's certainly pale enough to be." Blaise joked at her.

"Haha, very funny Blaise. I am not a vampire, just an early riser." She said while rolling her eyes. "Now come on, let's get some breakfast."

The two boys nodded and the three of them made their way up to the Great Hall. They made their way to the front of table and began filling their plates with food. Tabitha kept her meal light. She just ate a piece of toast and some eggs. After they finished eating, they waited for Professor Slughorn to come down from the staff table. This year's schedule would be complicated for them because of required O.W.L. grades for their upcoming N.E.W.T classes.

Professor Slughorn was one of the last teachers to leave the staff table. He then ordered all sixth years to form a line outside his office so that he may arrange schedules in private.

"So Tabitha, what are you hoping to take this year?" a curious Blaise asked her.

"Well," she answered "I'm hoping that I'll be able to take Transfigurations, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, and depending on whether or not I feel like killing myself this year, maybe Arithmancy."

"Wow, that'll be a load full. Have fun with that, I don't know how much homework you got at Durmstrang but they give us loads here." Draco stated.

"Eh, what would a school be without homework? It's all part of life, I guess." She said with a shrugged.

At that time, she got called into Slughorn's office. As Tabitha entered, the Professor told her that she had received excellent grades on all her O.W.L's and that she may choose any class she wanted to take. Tabitha decided to take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and despite her better judgment, Arithmancy.

"Very well Miss Gray, here's your schedule. Hurry along to your first class." The Professor said while handing her a schedule.

"Thank you Professor!" she said while rushing out the door.

"Hey Draco, Blaise, I'm all signed up for my classes. I've got a break before Defense against the Dark Arts begins. Meet you in the common room?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaise said.

"Cool, see you then." She replied and wandered off towards the dungeons.

Once inside the common room Tabitha tossed her bag by a couch and sat down at one end. There were a few other six and seventh years talking among themselves, but the common room was otherwise empty. It wasn't long, however, before Draco joined her on the couch.

"What a rotten year this is going to be. All we need now is more tests. We do have lives outside of school, you know." He complained grumpily.

"I suppose they're just trying to get us ready for our jobs, even if the tests are murder. Speaking of outside the school, do we ever get any breaks here? Any free time to leave the castle?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have a few holidays, and on some Saturday's we're allowed to visit Hogsmeade."

"Lovely." Tabitha said while rolling her eyes.

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Draco finally broke the tension. "So, Tabitha, tell me a little about yourself?"

"Er, well. There's not really much to say." She said. "I'm a very bland person. Grew up with my Mom and Dad, no siblings. I don't remember my dad much; he died when I was four. Every once and a while I ask mom about him, but she doesn't like to talk about him much. After he died she became extremely protective of me, seeing as I was all she had left. I led a very sheltered life under her care. Durmstrang was where I made my first friends, it was the first place I was allowed to have any freedom. At Durmstrang we're allowed to roam over the vast grounds unattended. It will be hard to adjust to such a tiny place, here. At least your castle is bigger, though, and warmer. I had planed to finish out my schooling at Durmstrang and then get a job as either a healer or a cursebreaker."

"I'm sorry about your dad," he said with a look of real sympathy on his face. "I know how hard losing a dad can be."

"Your dad's gone too then?" she questioned. "I'm so sorry."

"In a way," Draco replied. "He was sent to Azkaban this past summer. Might as well have lost him." Draco couldn't believe he had just told her this. What was wrong with him? He had only been trying to start some small chat and here he was talking to her about his dad. He must be going crazy under all this pressure. Perhaps it was from the lack of sleep.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry. That's probably harder than having no dad at all." She said to him softly.

"You've no idea," he whispered back.

Just then, Blaise came into the common room and plopped down on the couch between them. Draco immediately went back to looking like his normal smug self. Tabitha also tried to resume her normal character.

"Ah, it's wonderful to have a free period in the morning. Extra time for sleep or work. Perfect!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, it'll be a nice start to the day." Tabitha said.

Before they knew it, it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. They entered the classroom and sat down at a table. After a very long introduction by the professor, he ordered them to pair up and practice jinxing each other without speaking.

Blaise partnered with another Slytherin boy, which left Draco and Tabitha together. They took their respective dueling spots and drew their wands. Draco was attempting to curse her, while Tabitha waited for a spell she hoped wouldn't come. After half an hour of absolutely nothing, Draco must have gotten tired.

"Expulso" he whispered under his breath.

Tabitha's eyes went wide as she tried to put up a shield without speaking. In her terror she managed to great a wispy shield, but Draco's curse broke right through it and sent her flying into the wall behind her. As she hit the wall she felt pain ripple throughout her body. She tried to sit up, but the classroom in front of her vanished and she blacked out.

"Mr. Malfoy! I said jinx your partner, not kill her. Take her to the hospital wing, immediately. Don't come back until she's conscious again." Snape demanded in a harsh voice.

"Sorry Sir" Draco stated. He then rushed over to where Tabitha was laying in a crumpled heap. He hadn't meant to curse her so hard, he guessed that his building frustration had put more force into his spell than he intended.

Draco pocketed his wand and gently scooped up Tabitha. He kicked the door open and began making his way to the Hospital Wing. He couldn't believe how light she was. It was like carrying a feather, this girl was simply so tiny. He looked at her pale face while carrying her. She really was a very pretty girl; he didn't blame Blaise for liking her. He had better things to do, however. He couldn't waste his time with a petty girl.

With that thought he brought her to the hospital wing and laid her down on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey then rushed into the ward to see what was the matter.

"My Goodness it's only the first day of class. What's happened here?" She asked Draco.

"We were practicing casting jinxes without speaking in Defense Against the Dark Arts. My spell threw her against a wall, where she hit her head and blacked out." He said with no trace of emotion in his voice.

"Very well, I'll take care of her then. Back to class, now." She answered.

"I can't, Professor Snape said I wasn't allowed to come back until she's conscious again."

"Fine, fine. You can have a seat by her then I suppose. Stay quiet though, she doesn't need any noise." Madam Pomfrey said while going back to her office. She soon came out with a tonic in her hand and she forced the unconscious Tabitha to drink it.

"She should be waking up soon enough. She's not injured too badly."

Draco nodded and Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and closed the doors. Draco sat in the seat besides Tabitha for what felt like forever. He had so many better things he could be doing, but noooo. She couldn't produce a decent shield so now he was stuck babysitting her. Just then, Tabitha groaned in her sleep. Draco looked at the expression of pain on her face and felt sympathetic for her. He couldn't imagine having such a terrible first day already. Without thinking, Draco placed his hand on top of hers, and watched as her expression softened.

Tabitha was having the craziest dreams ever, when suddenly everything changed. Draco must have been touching her. She was suddenly watching a baby Draco being rocked by his mother when a yelling father bust through the door. Next was a toddler with blond hair flying around on a toy broomstick with his mother watching from the window. Suddenly the toddler was a young boy, watching his father yell at his mother. He stepped in as his father went to hit her. For that, they both got smacked. Now it was a teenage Draco, getting branded with the dark mark. The Dark Lord had assigned him a task. It was his job to save his family's name and kill Dumbledore. An impossible task for a seventeen-year-old boy. Draco was now standing atop the Astronomy Tower, with his wand pointed at a defenseless Dumbledore...

Then the visions stopped and she began hearing voices. It was Draco, and a woman. She couldn't make out their words however. It was all just a blur.

"...I've got to be heading to my next class now. Are you sure she'll be okay?" Draco was asking Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She'll wake up when she's ready. Go on now, you don't want to be late." She answered. With that, Draco gave one last glance at Tabitha and headed off towards his next class.

Tabitha awoke sometime later to find herself in an empty Hospital Ward. She knew that Draco had stayed with her a while, and that made her smile. What she had seen though, deeply troubled her. Draco was only a kid; he didn't deserve all that crap. His life had been hard enough without his new impossible task. Trying to shake the gloomy feeling, Tabitha got up and went to see Madam Pomfrey, who looked her over and sent her back to class.

Tabitha looked at the clock only to see that it was now her free period before lunch. She headed back to the Slytherin common room, not sure if she was wishing that Draco would, or wouldn't be there.

**Note: **Kay, I know that this chapter is definitely not my best work. Truthfully I didn't feel much like writing today. Sorry guys. Next one will be better. I promise.


	6. And They Say Slytherins are Prejudice

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry that it's been a few days. I've been in a really shitty mood and I decided that if I tried to write it would most likely reflect my mood, so I decided to wait. I'm really sorry guys. Also, I'm gonna totally level with you- I knew exactly how I wanted this to start, and I know where I want to end up, I just have no clue how to get there. I was planning on this to be like 20 chapters. Now, I think it'll probably be more like 10. I'm still not sure. Please forgive me as I try to find a way to fit beginning and end together.

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Six: And They Say Slytherins are Prejudice**

Tabitha stepped though the wall and saw Blaise and Draco sitting in their usual spot. They were each going over what looked like the pile of homework Professor Snape had given. When she got closer Blaise saw her and immediately jumped up and rushed over to her.

"Tabitha! You're awake! How are you feeling, is everything okay?" He asked her while leading her back to where Draco was sitting.

"I'm fine, Blaise. Just a little headache, it was nothing." She said while sitting down between the boys.

"Hey, I am really sorry Tabitha. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Draco mumbled.

"It's alright, I should have been able to put up a better shield, that's not your fault." She replied.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Ugh, we got assigned to write a 1000 word essay on the importance of nonverbal spells." Blaise said.

"Oh my, this is going to be a long year." Tabitha said miserably.

Before they could even get half of their homework done, it was time for them to go to lunch. They packed up their bags, and headed up towards the Great Hall. Tabitha sat down between the boys, but didn't pay much attention to what they where saying. She kept thinking about how Draco had held her hand, and what she had seen. She couldn't believe it; at first she thought maybe it was just a dream. But she knew better than that.

She glanced over at the blonde boy sitting next to her. She couldn't believe he could remain so calm and even manage to joke with Blaise when such an impossible task was hovering over him. This wasn't any of her business, but she felt the need to help. She was torn between helping Dumbledore and helping Draco. This innocent boy never had a chance in life. Since the day he was born his father always had plans for him. He never got the chance to become his own person. Now it was up to him to fix his father's mistake. It just wasn't fair... she had to help him.

"Hello? Earth to Tabitha, you alive in there?" Blaise said while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Wha?" Tabitha then snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking. I think I'll go back to the common room to get some more work done. See you guys." She said while standing up.

"Wait, Tabitha. You've hardly had anything to eat. There's plenty of time for homework later." Blaise said while grabbing her arm.

Once again, the Great Hall vanished in front of her. This is one of those times that she hated her ability. Tabitha ignored what she was seeing and focused completely on the present. Sometimes, if she concentrated hard enough, she could continue to touch a person and still see the present.

"I know, I'm just not very hungry at the moment. Don't worry." Tabitha then pulled herself out of Blaise's grip and went back to the common room.

Tabitha went to the empty common room and sat down in a corner. She pulled out her books and started to get back to work on her defense against the dark arts homework. She soon noticed, however, that she had been reading the first page for ten minutes and yet she didn't remember a single word. With a sigh, she closed her book and just sat there thinking.

She had been brought here to help Dumbledore and Harry defeat the Dark Lord. Yet, she couldn't tell anyone about her job, and she had been placed in Slytherin, which means getting close to the golden trio would be nearly impossible. She hadn't even been introduced to Harry, Ron, or Hermione yet. She was suppose to be looking after Harry, making sure he did things right. Instead, all she could think about was how to help Draco. Even though helping Draco meant killing the person who brought her here- killing the person who had asked for her help. Draco hadn't even asked for her help, he didn't even know she was aware of his situation.

No, she couldn't think it. She wouldn't think it. She wouldn't allow Draco to do that. She was going to have to save them both. There had to be a way. Just because she saw it, doesn't mean it had to end that way. The future wasn't permanent. It didn't have to be that way. She wouldn't let it be that way.

"Tabitha?" she heard a voice say.

She looked up to see that Blaise and Draco had just come through the door.

"Hey guys." She said, trying to muster up her best smile.

"How's the homework going?" Blaise asked her.

"Ugh, I don't know why I even bothered." She replied.

"Oh well, there'll be plenty of time for that later. But come on, class is going to be starting soon. We just came down to get you."

"Okay, let me just pack up my things." Tabitha quickly shoved her books back in her bag and stood up. Together they walked out of the common room and went to potions. Once inside, they had their first potions lesson with their new Head of House.

Professor Slughorn talked the first half of the class, and then he told them to start brewing a draft of the living dead. Tabitha opened her book up to page ten and started reading the instructions. She groaned, this was not going to be easy.

By the time class ended, even Hermione was looking frazzled. Slughorn had picked one of the hardest potions for them to brew. Shockingly, the only one who didn't look flustered was Harry. He even turned out to be the winner for the Felix Felicis.

After class, Draco and Blaise went back to the dormitory while Tabitha made her way to Arithmancy with Professor Vector. Tabitha nearly had to run to class, seeing as she was in the dungeons and arithmancy was on the seventh floor. When she got there, she was only one of four other students in the room. There was Hermione, two Ravenclaws, and a Hufflepuff. Tabitha looked for a good place to sit. The two Ravenclaws were sitting together, and the Hufflepuff was off in a corner. Since Tabitha had basically walked in next to Hermione she decided to take a chance and sit next to her.

Professor Vector decided to join in with the other teachers and start the year out with a rather difficult lesson. She also gave a ton of rather difficult homework. Fortunately for them, she did give them time to start on it during class. As Tabitha began to decipher a particularly difficult number chart, she decided to ask Hermione for help.

"Hey Her-" Tabitha stopped herself, she hadn't been introduced to Hermione yet. It would look very suspicious if she called her by her name.

"Er... Do you think you could help me?" Tabitha stuttered out.

Hermione just sort have looked at her in disbelief. She then looked behind her to see if anyone else was there. Tabitha almost rolled her eyes.

"Um, yeah, I suppose. Wha-What do you need help with?" she asked.

"Well I, actually, let me introduce myself first. I'm Tabitha Gray."

"Hermione Granger," she stated.

"Hello Hermione. I need help deciphering this part here." She said while pointing to her chart.

Hermione explained the chart to her rather quickly and then went back to her own work. The tension between them continued to escalate until the bell finally rang. Hermione stuffed her books back in her bag and went to rush out the door. Tabitha quickly shoved her things into her bag and followed.

"Hey, Hermione! Wait up!" She called to her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. When Tabitha finally got to her she turned to face her.

"What do you want?" she snapped at her.

"Oh, I was- It's just that... well I'm rather new here and since you seem to be in most of my classes, I was hoping that maybe you would want to... you know, study together sometime or something?" Tabitha asked hopefully.

Hermione sighed, and then answered her. "Look, you're new here so I'll explain some things to you. You, are a Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along, they don't hang out with each other. If you know what's good for you, you'll just hang out with some of your other Slytherin friends."

"Excuse me? Look, let explain a few things to **you. **I don't know where you were raised, but at Durmstrang we had more manners. I'm extremely shocked that you would speak so rudely to me, and judge me because of the house I was sorted into. I asked you if you wanted to study together because I thought you seemed like a friendly person. Apparently, I was wrong. I just hope that someday you realize that being a Gryffindor doesn't mean you're perfect, in fact, you're far from it. Good day." And with that Tabitha started toward the Great Hall for Super.

"Hey Tabitha, how was Arithmancy?" Blaise asked her when she sat down for dinner.

"Brutal." She replied. "As if the work wasn't hard enough, I was stuck in a class with a Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, and that mudblood Granger."

"How do you know Granger?" Draco questioned.

"I had the pleasure of sitting next to her in class." She said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I knew I smelt something. You'll have to shower first thing when you get back to the dorm." Blaise spat.

"Don't worry Blaise, I promise not to infect you." She said while rolling her eyes.

"So did you guys get any homework done while I was contemplating suicide?" she asked them.

"Yeah, we got a lot of Snape's homework done. Just a little left to write." Draco said.

"Oh good" Tabitha smirked. "I'll be copying that after my shower."

Blaise and Draco laughed. Tabitha smiled when she heard Draco laugh. She couldn't even describe it; his laugh was a full rich bell almost. It made her happy to hear him actually enjoying himself. The three of them chatted through dinner and eventually went back to the common room to finish off homework.

"Alright boys, it's late so I think I'll be hitting the sack now." Tabitha said with a yawn.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Blaise said with a nod.

"See you in the morning" Draco called.

"Goodnight." Tabitha said while walking to her dormitory.

**Note! : **whoa, okay guys. I am an extremely slow writer. I really hope you liked this one. I think it worked out better than I expected. Love you guys! Thanks for reading. Review please! =]


	7. A Different Kind of Bedtime Story

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **First off, I just want to say thank you to everyone. It looks like I have quite a few readers, and that really makes me smile. I started writing this story for me, but it's so lovely to see that other people actually enjoy my writing. I've always wanted to be a writer, and although I still don't think I have what it takes- it's good to know I don't totally suck. Thank you guys!!! Keep reviewing! =D

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Seven: A Different Kind of Bedtime Story**

School trudged slowly on for Tabitha. She had almost felt prepared for school after her summer with McGonagall, but there was always so much work to do. When they weren't studying for their N.E. or practicing new spells (which all had to be done without speaking now) they were working on the enormous pile of ever-present homework. It was almost enough to make them crazy. Tabitha wasn't sure how she was supposed to keep up with homework and be prepared for her tests. The worst part of her was that was all a charade! Her main goal was to help Harry and Dumbledore.

She had several more meetings with Dumbledore during the month of September. Even though Tabitha still hadn't talked to any member of the golden trio since her incident with Hermione, Harry was able to indirectly help her learn the location of Salazar Slytherin's locket, and reassure Dumbledore that Harry would get the memory he needed from Slughorn. She couldn't tell him what the memory was yet, seeing as Harry didn't know how he was going to get the memory yet. His current plan was going to fail, but she knew he would try again. Dumbledore was not happy with her though, and she knew it. She was supposed to be protecting Harry, yet she had never spoken a word to him. It was now the second week of October and she had accomplished practically nothing. She asked Dumbledore to introduce her to Harry as a new member of the Order, but she knew his answer before she asked. She had even looked into her own future to see if things looked better, but there was nothing so far. At least, nothing that Dumbledore would like. She knew all about Draco, and his plan... but she wasn't about to tell Dumbledore.

Tabitha had tried to explain her talent to Dumbledore on several occasions. He still didn't understand it fully. When it came to the future, she could only see the current course of events that would unfold given the current decisions the person was making. If they changed their mind, changed a decision, decided to do something else, didn't know what they were going to do, ect, she couldn't see past that. If they made a different decision while she wasn't touching them, she couldn't see that either. It was a very rare occasion if she saw someone change their decision without touching them. She had to be very close to them for that to happen, and very focused on what they were doing. It had only happened to her a few times in her life, and it wasn't likely that she would be able to keep tabs on Harry if she didn't touch him.

Tabitha left Dumbledore's office that night rather upset. She knew it was hard for him, but she wished he would show some compassion. She was beginning to feel like nothing, and she knew he could throw her out of Hogwarts any time he liked. She wished that there were someone she could talk to. At home, she knew that she could always go to her mother. She understood what being a Seer was like. Tabitha hated her talent, knowing everything always made life so difficult. She just wanted to be normal. She wanted to run and tell Snape, or McGonagall, but she knew they wouldn't understand or care. She was just the weird girl Dumbledore brought in for some reason.

Tabitha walked down to the common room and began to work on her Charms assignment. It was already 10pm on Sunday and she still had an essay to write and a spell to perfect. She was grateful that most of the other students had gone to bed. There were only a few fifth, sixth, and seventh year stragglers working on homework or flirting with each other.

Tabitha started on her essay, it was a 1500 word essay on the charm Aguamenti and all it's properties. After she finished her essay, she looked around the common room. She was now the only person in there. Confused and tired, she looked at her watch. It was now 12:30. She didn't think that was too bad, all she had to do was perfect the charm. She figured that would take an hour, which meant she could still get around six hours of sleep.

Tabitha conjured up a few cups to practice her charm. She first worked on being able to perform the spell aloud. That didn't take long. Her first few tries only produced a measly amount of water, but soon enough she was able to create a steam of water that filled the cups nicely. She than began to work on being able to do the spell without speaking. She started saying the spell softer and softer, until she was no longer speaking. She was yelling it in her head, but no sound escaped her lips. Finally, after she was nearly blue in the face, she managed to fill her cup with water silently. She did this a few more times, and after being satisfied with the night's results, began to pack her bag up again.

Just as she was zipping her bag closed, she looked up to see someone coming down from the boy's dormitory.

"Draco?" she asked sleepily. "What are you doing awake?"

"I could be asking you the same question." He said while sitting down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Oh, you know me. I was just finishing up our Charms essay that's due today." Tabitha tossed her bag by the couch and sat down next to him. "But seriously Draco, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't get to sleep, so I thought I'd come down here." He said while staring into the fire.

"Is everything okay? You sound kind of... down" she said carefully.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I've just got too much on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, nothing important really. Just trivial teenage boy things." He answered.

Tabitha nearly snorted at such an outrageous lie. She knew what was on his mind, and of course it was keeping him awake. She wished he would let her in on his life. He never talked about anything personal. It was so frustrating.

"Ah, okay. So do you feel like talking for a while? I don't feel much like sleeping and since we're both up... well I told you about myself, but I never got the pleasure of learning about you." She said hopefully.

"Ha, sure. I'd like the company. Let's see, all about me, where to begin?" he said thoughtfully. "Well, I was born as a strikingly beautiful blond boy on June 5th, 1980." He said with a smirk.

Tabitha slapped his arm. "Oh Draco, be serious you arrogant twat!" she said while laughing.

"Okay Okay!" he said with a smile "No need to resort to violence you, barbarian"

"Hey now! Who are you calling a barbarian, blondie?"

"You Madam" he said with a smirk.

"Fine, if you want to be like that, I'll just be going" Tabitha stood up and grabbed her books, attempting to storm off to her dorm without giggling.

"Aw, come on." He said while pulling her back onto the couch. "I promise to behave."

"Oh... alright, I suppose I'll give you another chance to be civil Mr. Malfoy."

Draco just rolled his eyes. He then started to tell her about himself. How being an only child meant he basically got whatever he wanted, but it also included a smothering mother. He told her about growing up at his parent's mansion, and all about his family. He didn't divulge into many details, be he told her more than she expected. She also noticed that he only told the good parts; he only hinted at his father's brutality once, and only very briefly.

As Draco began telling her about his first trip to Hogwarts, he noticed that Tabitha's eyes had closed. He continued to talk in a softer voice, and before long, she was slumped over on the other arm of the couch, fast asleep. He looked at his watch to see that it was already 3am. He shook his head and smiled at the slumbering girl. He couldn't believe she had stayed up all night just to talk to him, despite her exhaustion. He would have to thank her for that one day. She really was a sweet girl, and a beautiful one. Her dark hair contrasted her beautifully pale skin. She also had the most exquisite blue eyes, so full of life and happiness.

Draco conjured a blanket and laid it over her. He nearly laughed when she pulled it up closer to her chin and cuddled with it. Despite the fact she was asleep, Draco continued to talk to her in a quiet voice. He told her everything now, all about what was going on in his life. He talked for quite a long time, until he finally ran out of things to say. When he was done, he just relaxed on the couch. It felt so good to finally talk to someone, even if she was asleep. He knew she was listening, and that's what counted.

When Draco started to hear everyone wake up in the dormitories, he decided to wake Tabitha up. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gentle shook her.

"Tabitha? Time to wake up, sleepyhead." He said softly.

In response, she only slapped his hand away and shoved her face into the couch. "go 'way Mom. Lemme sleep." She said groggily.

Draco laughed at her. "I'm not your mom silly, and I can't let you both of us have to go get ready." He tried pulling the blanket off her.

"Idunwanna" she said while curling herself up into a little ball and stealing the blanket back.

"You've got no choice. Come on, now. You can take a nap at break." Draco then yanked her blanket free and pulled her upright.

"What'd you waaaaant?" she complained loudly, and then she blinked a couple of times and opened her eyes. "Draco? What the bloody hell? Where am I?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Ooh, I remember now." She said. Then an expression of horror crossed her face. "Oh Draco! I fell asleep on you, I'm so sorry! Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, you were tired. Besides, I've had a lovely time chatting with you." He said with a smile.

"Oh! You stayed down here all night with me? Aw Draco, why didn't you just wake me?"

"I figured you could use the sleep, and I felt like talking to you even if you were asleep."

"Aw, Draco. I'm sorry."

"I told you, there's nothing to be sorry for. Now, we both better go get ready. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." He said while standing up.

"Okay Draco. See you then." Tabitha sat on the couch and watched him walk away. She then smiled to herself and picked up her bag. She didn't know if she could save Harry, but maybe that's not what she was meant to do. She was beginning to think that Dumbledore was wrong, and that it was her job to save Draco. Harry would be fine by himself, he didn't need her. It was Draco who needed her, whether he knew it or not that didn't matter, she knew it. That was all that mattered.


	8. Between the Two of Us

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one took so long, guys. I've been really busy lately. I hope it was worth the wait!

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Eight: Between the Two of Us**

Tabitha dragged herself to her dorm so she could get ready for school. When she opened the door, all the other girls were awake and on their way to the shower.

"So, where were YOU all night?" Tracey asked her.

"I went to do homework in the common room last night, and I guess I fell asleep down there." She said.

"Suuuuure you did." Tracey said sarcastically. "So come on, you can tell me. Where were you, and more importantly, who were you with?"

"Honestly Tracey, I'd love to tell you that I spent all night with a handsome guy somewhere, but unfortunately I just fell asleep doing homework like a loser." She said with a small laugh.

"That's okay, word always gets around. I'll find out eventually." Tracey said while walking into the showers.

Tabitha just laughed, but secretly hoped that no one had seen her and Draco. She didn't want any rumors to get started. She didn't need all that complication.

She then grabbed her things and started to get ready. She took an ice cold shower to try and wake her up. She was so tired; she wished that she could stay in bed for a little while longer. After she finished getting ready, she went upstairs to the Great Hall.

When she got there, she sat down next to Blaise and started pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Draco?" she asked him.

"Still getting ready, he'll be here soon though."

Tabitha nodded her head and started drinking her coffee. She could almost feel the caffeine running through her veins. She then groaned and laid her head down on the table.

"Are you okay, Tabitha? You look terrible."

"I'm okay, just really tired. I stayed up all last night doing our Charms homework." She said while sitting back up again.

"You know, you could have asked to borrow mine, I would have let you." He said.

"Thanks Blaise, I'll keep that in mind next time." She said with a smile.

"So hey, we've got a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Want to come with me?" Blaise asked her.

"Sure, that sounds fun." She said.

As Tabitha began to eat breakfast, she saw Draco come through the door. For some reason, this gave her butterflies in her stomach. She chastised herself for that and tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't help smile as he came to sit down next to her. The three of them talked amongst theirselves, and nothing about Draco and Tabitha's night together was mentioned.

Tabitha's day was hectic as usual. She went from class to class turning in homework and receiving even more. Blaise was behaving a little odd, when they were partnered in Defense Against the Dark Arts he didn't seem to actually being trying to jinx her or block her. She shrugged it off though, thinking that maybe he was just having a bad day.

After Potions class, it was time for Tabitha to say goodbye to the boys and make her way to her least favourite class. She hated Arithmancy; not only was it her hardest class, but she was also completely alone. She entered the room and sat down in her usual spot in the back corner. The lesson seemed to continue on forever. Professor Vector almost always lectured the entire class period. Professor Vector talked until the bell rang, and then gave them their homework as they were walking out the door. As Tabitha was hurrying down to the Great Hall for dinner with Draco and Blaise she heard someone call her name.

"Tabitha!"

Confused as to who would be calling her, she grabbed her wand and kept it under her robe. When she turned around, she saw that it was Hermione who was calling her. As Hermione ran up to her, Tabitha couldn't help but be worried. She hadn't talked to Hermione since her first day and she wasn't expecting a pleasant conversation now.

"What do you want Granger?" She asked.

Hermione stopped in front of her. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," she said. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since I yelled at you, and I realized that you were right. I didn't even give you a chance, I just assumed that because you were a Slytherin you were no good."

"Well Granger, I'm honestly surprised. I didn't think you'd ever think you were wrong, let alone apologize to me." Tabitha replied.

"Yes, well, I didn't either. But I've been watching you in class and you don't act like a Slytherin at all. Even though you only talk to people in your house, you seem very kind. I'm sorry I judged you without getting to know you. It's just with all the recent events, it's hard to trust a Slytherin." Hermione said sincerely.

"Yes, well, that's alright. I've gotten to know the people in my house better and I can honestly say that you stereotyped us pretty well." She said with a small laugh.

"So what do you say, friends?" she asked.

"Friends." Tabitha said. "But um... on the sake of both our well beings... let's not be too obvious about it? I'm sure if a Slytherin ever found us talking we'd both be dead."

"Agreed." Hermione said quickly.

They began walking to dinner together, but split up when they got to the lower floors. Tabitha smiled to herself, Dumbledore would be pleased with her. She was sure that it wouldn't be long before she was introduced to Harry.

When Tabitha entered the Great Hall she saw that Draco and Blaise were already sitting at the table. When she sat down, she instantly felt that something was off. Blaise and Draco were talking, but they weren't laughing and joking like their normal self. Tabitha had sat down next to Draco, but he had barely acknowledged her existence. The three of them ate dinner rather quietly, and Blaise left rather quickly to go do homework. While Tabitha and Draco ate in silence she finally decided to address him. She couldn't stand the silence.

"Draco, what's going on? Why are you and Blaise so... tense?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He said rather darkly.

"Draco, please? Tell me what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Forget about it, it's just a little disagreement. Nothing for you to be concerned with."

"Alright, if you say so." She then paused. "Come on, if you're done eating walk back to the common room with me?"

"Sure." He said while standing up and grabbing his bag.

They talked casually as they walked back to the common room. Draco didn't mention what was bothering him, and Tabitha didn't ask again. They just talked about their day and about who got picked for the Quidditch team this year. They then joined Blaise by the fire to do their homework. After several of doing homework, the three of them finally closed their books and relaxed by the fire.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." Draco said with a yawn.

"Mmk, Draco. See you in the morning." Tabitha said.

"Goodnight." Blaise said.

Tabitha was exhausted but she didn't feel like going to bed just yet. She was sitting on the floor with her books spread out around her. She lazily shoved all her books back in her bag and stretched out in front of the fire.

"Ugh, it's always so freaking cold down here. Just because we have no hearts doesn't mean we like to freeze our ass off. I was looking forward to going to a warmer school, but noooo. I got stuck in the dungeons UNDER the lake." Tabitha complained.

"If you think it's cold down here now, you're going to die during winter. Here, let me warm you up." Blaise said while moving over to put his arms around her. "This can't be nearly as bad as Durmstrang though?"

Tabitha froze, she hadn't given him permission to hold her. She was cold, but that didn't mean she wanted him holding her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want him holding her, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Um no, Durmstrang is much colder all the time." She said while moving his arms back to his side and sliding away from him. "But that doesn't mean it's not cold here."

Blaise looked at her. "What's wrong? Why did you move away?"

Tabitha looked at her feet. "I'm sorry Blaise, but I'm just not comfortable with you being so close to me."

"That's alright then, I understand." He said softly.

"Thanks Blaise." She answered. She didn't know why she rejected him. He was the tall, dark, and handsome boy every girl would love to have. She got along well with him and she considered Blaise a good friend. But she knew in her heart he wasn't the one she wanted. Love was never that easy.

Blaise and Tabitha sat there and continued to talk for a while. It wasn't the same as talking with Draco. They didn't talk about their personal life they way she had with Draco. It was just casual chat between friends.

"Well Blaise, I think I'm going to bed before I pass out." Tabitha said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Tabitha."

"Goodnight."

They then stood up and went their separate ways toward their dormitory.

**Note: **Kay, I know that not much really happened in this one, especially with Draco, but you'll see what I'm doing soon. Sorry guys! I hope you liked it anyway. Review please!


	9. Everyday Brings Something New

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. I ended up getting food poisoning a few days ago and I've been too sick to write. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Nine: Everyday Brings Something New**

The rest of the week went by in a blur for Tabitha. She was thankful that Blaise and Draco seemed to have mostly worked things out, and that Blaise hadn't tried any more smooth moves on her. It was now Friday morning and she was pretty excited. She had a meeting with Dumbledore later that night where she could tell him her progress with Hermione, and she was going to Hogsmeade for the first time tomorrow.

Tabitha woke up fairly early and got ready very quickly. She then bounced down to the common room to wait for Draco and Blaise. Draco had been rather distant from her since their night together, but she wasn't too worried. When she got to the common room it was still mostly empty. She did spot Draco sitting in a chair and looking rather tired. She walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey, you look exhausted. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" She asked him

"A little." He replied while staring off.

"Is everything okay, Draco?" she asked very concerned.

"Yeah, just peachy." He said sarcastically.

"Draco," she said while moving over to sit on the arm of his chair. "You can trust me, I'm your friend. I'll always listen to whatever's on your mind. You don't have to hide from me."

Draco turned to look at her; he stared at her for a moment and then opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then shut it again. He looked away for a second and tried again.

"Tabitha... I-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence Blaise came sprinting over with a smile on his face.

"Woo! Who's glad it's finally Friday?" He asked excitedly.

Draco just sighed and left the common room.

Blaise's smile vanished from his face and a confused expression replaced it. "What's with him?"

"He's just not feeling very well today." Tabitha lied. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Tabitha and Blaise walked to the Great Hall together and sat down next to Draco. Blaise and Tabitha talked some, but Draco stayed mostly silent. He seemed to be a thousand miles away. Tabitha would see him glace at her every once and a while, but he'd just go back to looking at his plate.

After they finished eating, they headed off for their double transfiguration lesson. Professor McGonagall was having them partner up and dying each other's eyebrows. Tabitha hated it whenever she had to partner with somebody. She always preferred being with Draco, seeing as he was better at magic and less likely to blow her up. But Blaise usually raced to her and grabbed her before Draco could. Not feeling up to Blaise's usual sweet talk and destructive magic, Tabitha grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to an open spot to practice. She was quite nervous about this lesson, seeing as her hair wasn't naturally this color.

"Okay Draco, do you want to go first, or shall I?" she asked him.

"You can go ahead, but be warned, if you blow off my eyebrows I'm never speaking to you again." He said very seriously.

Tabitha laughed at him. "Oh Draco, you know me only too well." She immediately stopped laughing then and her face went dead serious. "Now let's see, what color should I dye your eyebrows?"

Most people were just concentrating on lightening or darkening their partner's eyebrows. Tabitha wanted to do something quirky. She decided that Draco would look rather dashing with electric blue eyebrows. She then smirked and pointed her wand at him.

"Oh, I do not like that look on your face. What are you doing to me? You better not make me look stupid." Draco said with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't be such a pansy, Draco. I'm only doing what Professor McGonagall told us to do. Now stop talking to me, you're breaking my concentration."

Tabitha concentrated on Draco. She imagined his eyebrows the color she wanted them, and repeatedly said the spell in her mind. Tabitha loved Transfigurations; it was so fun to mess with things. As she concentrated on changing the color of his eyebrows, she began to see the edges of his eyebrows slowly darken into a light shade of blue. She kept her focus and kept pushing the color to cover his whole eyebrow and become brighter.

She then let out a bright laugh. "All done, Draco! Your turn now"

"Oh God, what are you laughing at. What color did you turn them?" Draco said horrified.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came up behind Tabitha and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good job, Miss Gray. I'd say that dye job earns you 10 points for Slytherin." She then walked away with a small smile on her face.

"Tabitha, I'm going to kill you. Professor McGonagall never smiles, let alone gives points to Slytherins. What did you do to me?"

"I dyed your eyebrows, just like she asked me to." Tabitha then went into her bag and pulled out a mirror. "Here you go, have a look for yourself."

Draco closed his eyes and looked into the mirror. When he finally had the courage open them, his eyes went wide and his expression was one of pure terror.

"No, no no no." He almost whispered. He ran his fingers over his eyebrows and then looked at his hand to see if it was only paint. He then put down the mirror and turned to Tabitha.

"Oh, you are so dead." He said while glaring at her.

"Draco, come on. Don't be mad at me, I can fix them back." She said while still laughing at him.

"S'not funny" he mumbled at her.

Tabitha pointed her wand at him and was about to fix him when Blaise jogged up to her and patted her on the back while laughing.

"Haha, good job Tabitha! I've never seen Draco look better."

"Why thank you, Blaise." She said while taking a small bow.

"Oh shut up you two, and fix me back." Draco said.

"Okay you party-pooper. Now hold still."

Blaise went back to his partner and Tabitha pointed her wand at Draco. She concentrated on washing the blue out and turning them back into that beautiful silver blond hair. She watched as the blue slowly faded from his eyebrows and his natural blond hair returned.

"There, all better Draco." She said while rolling her eyes at him.

Draco picked up her mirror and checked to make sure they were really normal again. "That's much better," he said suavely while handing her mirror back to her.

"Now," he said while pointing his wand at her, "my turn."

Tabitha froze in her spot. She had no clue what he was going to do, but she wasn't really worried. She was mostly worried about him trying to change them back to her "natural" color after he was done. If he concentrated on her natural color she was dead, she hoped that he would concentrate on making them the dark brown that he saw now.

Tabitha stayed as still as she could and watched Draco's face as he tried to turn her eyebrows a different color. She was grateful for an excuse to stare at him. She had never really noticed his eyes before. They were the perfect shade of blue gray. Everything about his appearance was so perfect, she wondered how he managed to look so good even with all the turmoil he must be feeling. Before long, a smirk appeared on his face and Tabitha knew that he must have successfully dyed her eyebrows.

"There," he said, "all finished."

"Oh boy," Tabitha said while pulling the mirror back out of her bag.

When she looked into the mirror she saw that he had turned her eyebrows fire engine red.

"Ew," she said with a frown on her face. "That looks awful."

Draco laughed at her. "I know."

Tabitha stuck her tongue out at him and then pointed her own wand at her face. She decided that she would turn them back herself, instead of risking him changing them back into the wrong color.

"There" she said with a satisfied expression. "All back to normal."

After Transfigurations they had double Charms with the Hufflepuffs. They spent the entire period working on the charm Avis, which became very annoying by the end of class since the room was filled with numerous twittering birds.

Before long, the day was over and they were back in the common room working on homework. She had a meeting with Dumbledore later though, so she made sure to keep a close eye on the time. When she noticed it was almost time for her meeting, she pulled out her Arithmancy homework and began to work on it.

"Damn!" she exclaimed rather frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked her.

"It's the damn Arithmancy homework." She said with a scowl. "I can't figure this stupid chart out. I think I better go to the library"

"Okay, don't stay out too late. It's almost curfew." Draco warned her.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." She promised.

Tabitha then packed her bags and started off for Dumbledore's office. When she got there, she knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good evening Tabitha." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. "How are things going?"

"Rather well," she answered with a smile on her face. "Hermione decided to apologize to me, so it won't be long before I get in touch with Harry."

"Excellent news!" He exclaimed. "I'm glad that you and Miss Granger have made up. Have you learned anything from her?"

"Well," she said. "I know that Gryffindor's going to win the Quidditch match against Slytherin."

Dumbledore just chuckled, "As lovely as that is to hear, any news about Voldemort or Harry?"

Tabitha thought for a moment. "Katie Bell is going to be cursed by an enchanted necklace tomorrow. It's meant for you, but she'll touch it by accident. Don't worry though, it'll take a while but she'll be okay."

Dumbledore just nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Tabitha. Can't you do anything about Draco?"

"I'd like to, Sir, but I'm only a Seer. I can't fix things just because I see them, and I can't just go around telling everyone I know what they're about to do. I'm trying to get Draco to talk to me, but he's very introverted."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"Not that I know of," she said.

"Alright, then. I shall see you in a few more weeks, keep an eye out for my owl."

"Okay, Sir," she said while headed towards the door.

"Oh, Tabitha" he said

"Yes, Sir?"

"If you learn anything important between now and our next meeting, feel free to drop by and tell me," he informed her.

"Alright, will do." With that Tabitha left for the library. Her meeting with Dumbledore hadn't been very long and it would look suspicious if she came back with her chart unfinished.

Tabitha stayed in the library about an hour, and then decided to go back to the common room. She had managed to finish her chart and all of her Transfigurations homework. All she would have to do now was finish up her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

It was rather late when Tabitha got back to the Common Room. There were still a few people doing homework, but Blaise and Draco were not among them. With a sigh, she sat down to finish her homework so she could have the rest of the weekend to herself.

Tabitha continued to work on her essay despite the time or her exhaustion. The common room was still home to a few yawning people rubbing their eyes and scribbling down their essays.

The next thing she knew, somebody was shaking her awake. "Tabitha, what are you still doing down here?"

"Huh?" Tabitha opened her eyes slowly to see Draco standing over her. "Wha's going on?" she said with a yawn.

"I think you fell asleep doing your homework. Come on, let's get you to bed." Draco said softly.

"No, no. I'm fine. I gotta finish this." She insisted.

Tabitha looked at her watch to find that it was now one in the morning. She groaned to herself and decided that the essay could wait. As she was hastily shoving her things back in her bag she remembered that Draco was there.

"Draco, what are you doing down here?" she asked him.

"Oh" Draco said rather surprised. "I, um, I wasn't sleeping very well, so I decided to come down here."

Tabitha just looked at him. He was very clearly still dressed in his uniform and not his pajamas. "And you felt the need to get dressed for this?" she said while eyeing him. "Draco, I'm your friend, you don't have to lie to me."

Draco sighed, "you're right Tabitha. I'm sorry." He looked at his feet for a while lost in thought. He then sat down by her and looked around the Common Room to make sure it was empty.

"I know I don't have to lie to you, but will you forgive me if I'm not ready to tell you the truth yet?" he asked her gently.

"Of course I will, Draco." She said while looking into his beautiful eyes. "Just remember, when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting."

Draco placed his hand on hers and gave it a small squeeze. "Thanks Tabitha. You have no clue how much that means to me."

Tabitha just smiled. The common room had vanished and she was traveling through his memories and future again. This time, she got to see some of his memories with his mother. They seemed to be much more pleasant. She watched a little Draco ride his toy broom for the very first time while a cautious mother followed closely behind. Then there was an embarrassed teenage Draco shoving his mom's face away as she kissed him goodbye in front of his friends. Soon the memories of his mother turned dark, and the loving beautiful woman started to look stressed and tired. She saw the look on his mother's face when he told her about his task. They way her eyes filled with tears as she so desperately tired not to cry in front of her son.

Draco then quickly removed his hand from Tabitha's. "So, I guess you'll be wanting to go to bed now. Don't want to tired for your big date tomorrow." He said sourly.

"Big date?" Tabitha said confused. "What are you talking about, Draco. I don't have a date tomorrow."

"Blaise said that the two of you were going to Hogsmeade together." He replied darkly.

"Yeah, but not as a date!" Tabitha exclaimed. "We're just going to Hogsmeade, nothing was said about a date. I never agreed to that!"

Draco's mood seemed to lighten considerably. "Oh," he said "you might want to tell him that. He thinks that you agreed to go out on a date to Hogsmeade with him."

"Draco, what do I do?" she almost cried. "I guess this explains a lot though..." she said thoughtfully. "I had wondered why he was acting so strange."

"Don't ask me what to do. You're the one that agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him." He said while laughing at her.

"Yeah but I didn't know he meant as a date. I just thought we were going to Hogsmeade, like friends do." Tabitha banged her head against the arm of the chair. "This sucks, Draco. You gotta help me. Will you come with us or something?" she begged him.

"I love to save you, but I can't. I've got... family things I have to do tomorrow." He said. "Just, treat it like it's not a date and if he tries anything explain it to him."

"Ugh, I guess that'll work." She said regretfully.

Then she thought of something. Draco had started acting sullen around her AFTER she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Blaise.

"Draco, will you truthfully answer something?" She questioned him carefully.

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Were you and Blaise fighting because he asked me to Hogsmeade?"

For a second Tabitha could have sworn she saw a faint blush cross Draco's pale face.

"No!" he said defensively.

Tabitha only raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well... maybe," he mumbled.

Tabitha just smiled, that was the reason. How cute! She hoped this means that he liked her, and not just that he was weirdly protective about her or something.

"Oh shut up." Draco said while looking away from her.

"Aw, Draco! Don't be like that." She then concentrated on keeping the present in her focus and reached for his hand. When she touched him, Draco snapped his head around to look at her.

"You know," she said softly "I would much rather go on a date with you."

Draco just stared at her in disbelief. He could believe this beautiful woman in front of him actually just said that she'd rather have him over Blaise. He knew he couldn't allow himself to get close to her though. It was too dangerous for her. His life was complicated enough; he didn't need to add a girlfriend onto his list of responsibilities.

"Yeah, me too" he said gently. He then looked at his watch. "Come on, it's late. We should both be getting to bed." He took her hand and pulled her out of her chair. He picked up her bag and led her to the bottom of girl's dormitory stairs.

"Goodnight Tabitha." He said while giving her a loving hug.

Tabitha closed her eyes and nuzzled her face in his shoulder. They gently pulled away from each other and she watched as he crossed the room. "Goodnight Draco" she called out to him.

He turned around and gave her a quick smile before disappearing to the boy's dormitory.


	10. The Way You Wish We Were

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **Well everyone, I have to say that I am very disappointed. I did not get one review on the last chapter. It's really discouraging when I don't get any feedback. I don't have to write this story down. I know how it goes, I'm the one making it. I write it for you guys, so I like to know what YOU think about it. This chapter took me forever to publish because I was really discouraged about writing it when no one cared to even take two minutes out of their life and write me something. I don't want to sound too emo or angsty but seriously, that sucked guys. Please review.

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter material. That is copywrited by JK Rowling.

**Chapter Ten: The Way You Wish We Were**

Tabitha woke up the next morning and groaned. She should have been excited for her first day at Hogsmeade, but not when Blaise was expecting to take her on a date. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to do. She wanted to just ditch him, but she didn't want to be rude. Tabitha also knew that she had to clear the misunderstanding otherwise Blaise would continue to try and court her. With a sigh she got out of bed and went to go get ready.

When she stepped in the shower she let the warm water sooth her restless mind. She ignored all the problems that today was going to bring and just let her body and mind relax. She would figure everything out later, right now she was busy getting ready.

After her shower, she used magic to dry her hair and went to go decide on what to wear. She opened her trunk and rummaged through her things. Dumbledore had given her some very nice clothes, but nothing was really her style. She hoped that she could pick up some more clothes at Hogsmeade. Tabitha finally decided to wear a lightweight sweater with thick red and black stripes. She then put on a dark pair of jeans, blood red stud earrings, and a black and red Celtic knot choker. She went to the mirror and looked at her appearance. She had to admit it, she looked good.

"All fancied up for your date with Blaise?" Tracey called from behind her.

Tabitha groaned. "Oh God, how many people has he told? Look, it is NOT a date, Tracey. Blaise may think it is, but I never agreed to go on a date with him. He asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade and I said yes. End of story."

Tracey laughed at her and rolled her eyes. "Call it what you want, but you and Blaise are still going to Hogsmeade together. Congrats, there are plenty of girls in this school that would kill for a good-looking guy like him. Especially a rich, good looking guy."

"Well I am not one of them!" Tabitha said crossly. "Come on Tracey, you have to help me. How do I tell him it's not a date?"

"Hey, don't ask me. It's not my problem." Tracey said while walking towards the bathrooms.

Tabitha grabbed her and spun her around. "I can make it your problem!" she said while shaking her shoulders. "Now help me! What do I do?"

Tracey's eyes went wide with shock. "Damn, okay okay I'll help. Just let go." She said while wrenching herself out of Tabitha's grip. "Well, this is the way I see it. You can either tell him straight up that it's not a date or you can try to ignore it and keep as much distance in between you two as possible."

"Ugh, that'll never work." Tabitha said. "I don't have the guts to tell him to shove off, and even if I do manage to stay away from him I can't let him think it's a date or he'll keep trying."

"Well why not just go on the date with him? I personally think you're crazy for trying to weasel out of it." Tracey said.

Tabitha's eyes lit up. She had now conceived the perfect plan. "That's it! Tracey, you have to come with me. That way it's not a date!"

"No way!" Tracey yelled. "No, no way in hell am I coming with you. You're on your own."

"Aw, come on Trace. I need you, please? I'll write your Transfiguration essay." Tabitha pleaded.

Tracey sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "Fine, I'll come with you guys. But I better get a perfect grade on my essay!"

Tabitha jumped up and nearly hugged Tracey. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah" Tracey mumbled. "You owe me one, Gray. Now leave me alone so I can go get ready."

As Tracey went off to the showers Tabitha went back over to her bed. Normally, she would go down to the common room, but she didn't want to run into Blaise without Tracey. Tabitha grabbed some money from her trunk and put it in her bag. She then pulled out a book to read while she was waiting for Tracey.

A disgruntled Tracey came back out of the bathroom a good while later. Tabitha simply beamed at her while Tracey glared back. Tracey then went up to Tabitha's bed and wrenched the curtains around her bed.

"Stop being so happy, it's sickening" Tracey said.

Tabitha just laughed and pulled her curtains back. "Oh Tracey, stop being such a sourpuss."

Tracey just rolled her eyes at Tabitha and finished getting ready. "Alright, come on. Lead me to my doom already."

"Stop being such a drama queen. Didn't you say that any girl would love to have Blaise?" Tabitha asked her.

"Yeah, but that was different." Tracey mumbled.

"No it's not, so stop complaining and get over it." Tabitha said.

The two girls went down to the common room together to look for Blaise. When they didn't see him, they went off to the Great Hall for breakfast. They found him and Draco eating breakfast and talking like normal. They sat down across the table from the boys and began filling their plates.

"Hey Guys" Tabitha said.

"Hey" They both said.

They talked casually throughout breakfast and soon it was time for them to go off to Hogsmeade. Blaise and Tabitha said goodbye to Draco and then they made their way off toward the front doors.

"Come on Tracey or we'll be late!" Tabitha said to her while yanking her out of her seat.

Blaise turned around to stare at Tabitha. "She's coming with us?" he said to Tabitha quietly.

"Yeah, she was going to Hogsmeade so I invited her to come with us. Hope you don't mind" Tabitha replied lightly.

Blaise said nothing to her. He just groaned and continued to walk towards the line leading out to Hogsmeade. Tracey gave Tabitha a concerned look but Tabitha just shrugged her off. It was nothing, if this was the worst Blaise said than that was okay. Him being angry with her was better than him being on a date with her.

"So, where are we going first?" Tabitha asked them when they got to Hogsmeade.

"Um, how about the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" Blaise suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Tracey replied.

Tabitha nodded and let them lead her to the Three Broomsticks. She tried not to make it too obvious that she had no clue where she was going. She didn't know if Durmstrang kids ever went to Hogsmeade, so she didn't know whether to act like she knew the place or not. She hoped just to not draw any attention to herself.

The three of them walked into the Three Broomsticks and sat down at fairly secluded table. Tabitha was grateful for that, she hated crowds and this place was already packed with students. However, she was not grateful for the awkward silence at the table. The tension between the three of them was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Tracey was shifting uncomfortably in her seat and Blaise was staring at the wall so hard Tabitha was surprised that it didn't catch fire.

"So..." she said slowly. "How about we get some drinks?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get our butterbeers." Blaise said while standing up and walking over to the bar.

Tracey turned to Tabitha and lowered her voice. "I knew I shouldn't have come! This is so awkward, what are we suppose to talk about? Blaise hates me for ruining his date."

"Pft, don't get so upset. Sure, Blaise isn't happy that you're here but who cares. The tension will work itself out, just give it time. Talk about whatever you feel like." Tabitha answered her.

Blaise came back with three bottles of butterbeer after a few minutes and he gave one to Tracey and one to Tabitha. He then took his seat and the silence returned to their table. After a few more minutes of awkward silence Tabitha sighed.

"So, who all made the quidditch team this year?" She asked them lightly.

"Urquhart, Vaisey, Higgs, Derrick, Montague, Bole, and Warrington I believe" Blaise answered.

"Really? I didn't realize that Higgs had made the team." Tracey answered.

"Yeah, since Draco didn't try out this year he got his position back." Blaise said.

Tracey and Blaise then continued to talk about how pathetic the Slytherin Quidditch Team strategy was. Tabitha was thoroughly lost in all of this, considering she had only seen it played and actually had no clue what any of anything was called or how it worked. After she was done with her butterbeer, she excused herself quietly and told them she was going to find some clothes to wear. Tracey and Blaise hardly seemed to notice she said anything. They were talking and laughing with each other like they had always been the best of friends. As Tabitha left the pub, she smiled to herself. Her plan had worked out much better than she had imagined.

Tabitha left the pub and began wondering down High Street. She looked around in Zonkos for a while, and then bought a few chocolate frogs from Honeydukes. She loved it in there, everything looked so delicious. She then continued down the street until she came to a clothing shop called Gladrags Wizardwear. She went inside the shop and looked around but she knew that it was unlikely that she would find anything to wear there. It had the oddest selection of clothing, especially socks. She had never seen any clothes like this before. She swore that she even saw a pair of rabbit slippers blink at her.

Tabitha left the shop and started back to the Three Broomsticks to try and find Blaise and Tracey. When she was almost there, she heard a violent scream pierce the fall air. She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew what that scream was, that was Katie Bell. Draco must have given her the cursed necklace.

Tabitha started running back to the castle. She wanted to find Draco as soon as she could. He probably didn't know that his plan had failed, but soon Harry would be telling McGonagall that Draco cursed Katie and he would need an alibi. McGonagall wouldn't question Draco if she found him with her. McGonagall trusted her.

**Note: **Okay, I know this chapter sucked. Not much really went on, I was having extreme writers block. Sorry guys. But yeah, please please review anyway. I don't care if you just want to tell me that this chapter sucked and I should go cry in the corner because it was so bad. Feedback is feedback. Seriously though, if I don't get at least one review I will end this story permanently. With school starting up I have more things to do than write stories for myself.


	11. Split Second Decisions

**Improbable, Not Impossible: A Draco Malfoy Story. **

**Author's Note: **I would like to apologize to all of my readers. I realize I have left a huge gap in my updates. I am so incredibly sorry. I honestly don't know what happened. I got behind in my schoolwork, and then I got writers block. Next thing I knew it was April and I still hadn't updated. I am sorry. Hopefully now I will have more time to update and crank out the chapters. Please forgive me. 3 Also, I'm experimenting with points of view, so let me know if you love or hate it. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Split Second Decisions**

As Tabitha sprinted toward the castle she realized that she would be crossing paths with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Once she got close to the path leading towards Hogwarts she slowed her pace and tried to catch her breath. If she ran into Hermione now, it would be the perfect opportunity for Hermione to introduce her to Harry. However, that would be precious time wasted. She needed to find Draco immediately. She knew that Snape was helping Draco best he could, but if McGonagall started to suspect Draco then Snape could do nothing to help him. Snape's reputation was too fragile to mess with.

Tabitha only had seconds to decide. Her job was to protect Harry, but she felt a strange compulsion to protect Draco. Harry had plenty of people helping him; it was Draco that needed looking after. In a painstaking decision, Tabitha wrenched open the door to the nearest shop and threw herself inside. She moved to the corner by the window and watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into Honeyduke's to use the secret passage. Once they were gone, she lunged back out the door and ran toward Hogwarts.

The path towards Hogwarts seemed ridiculously longer now that she was pressed for time. By the time she reached the front gates, Tabitha was absolutely exhausted. She stopped for a quick second to rest and catch her breath. Now that she was at Hogwarts, she realized that she didn't know where to find Draco. She pondered for a few moments about where he might be before she nearly smacked herself for being so stupid. She was a Seer; she didn't need to guess.

Tabitha closed her eyes and concentrated on her immediate future. She saw Draco leaving McGonagall's office, and heading toward the common room. Her future self entered a few minutes later out of breath and wide-eyed. Tabitha opened her eyes. She knew where she needed to go. Now she just had to make sure she didn't look like such a mess when she got there.

Tabitha trotted off again toward the castle, trying to look as innocent as possible. When she reached the dungeon steps she sprinted down them as fast as she could. When she reached the common room entrance, she stopped to fix her hair and take a deep breath. When she stepped through the wall, she found a rather flustered looking Draco slumped down in a chair. When he heard her, he whipped around to face her.

"Tabitha? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Blaise."

"I was," Tabitha stated briefly, "Tracey and Blaise went off together though, so I figured I could come back here and write Tracey's Transfiguration essay like I promised."

Draco gave her the strangest look of questioning. "Why on earth would _you _be writing _her _essay?"

"Um, welll, you see..." Tabitha stammered, "I sort of promised her that I'd write her essay if she would break the tension and come to Hogsmeade with Blaise and I."

Draco's blank face stared at her for a minute before he burst out laughing. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me?" He said in between bouts of laughing. "You were honestly so desperate to get away from your "date" that you had to bribe a roommate?"

Tabitha just stood with her hands on her hips and let him laugh. Once his laughter subsided she spoke again.

"What's so funny about making a deal? I didn't want to go on a date, and if Tracey went it meant that it wouldn't be a date and I wouldn't have made Blaise mad at me. Simple as that," she stated firmly.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "You know, sometimes I can't believe you got put in Slytherin. You need to stand up for yourself once and a while. You might be cunning, but you're too nice."

"Who said I was nice? Now get up off your lazy bum Draco Malfoy and come help me write this essay," Tabitha stated with a smile as she walked on over to the couch.

Draco dragged himself out of the chair and plopped down next to Tabitha. "Ugh, fine. But you owe me one."

"Pft, I owe you nothing. The gentleman is always supposed to help a lady," she responded coolly while pulling her things out of her bag.

Draco just stared at her until they both started laughing.

With a thunderous bang the common room wall slammed shut behind none other than Professor Snape. Draco and Tabitha instantly stopped laughing and turned to face his murderous gaze.

"Malfoy, my office. Now." The professor spat at Draco.

Draco exchanged a shocked look with Tabitha and then nodded to reassure her. He swiftly stood up from the couch and walked past Professor Snape and out of the common room. As Professor Snape whipped his robes around and also exited Tabitha was left alone in an uneasy silence; the echoes of her laugher taunted her as she tried to write her essay.

Tabitha scribbled away at the parchment and tried to ignore the heavy silence of the common room. With everyone either away at Hogsmeade or out enjoying the nice fall weather the strangeness of the empty common room was eerie. She contemplated leaving and going up to the Library but she wanted to be there when Draco returned. She hadn't expected it to be Professor Snape to come running after Draco. With a small sigh to herself, she resumed focusing on her essay.

* * *

**_Draco's POV _**

Draco marched stiffly into Professor Snape's office expecting the worst. Something must have gone wrong with the necklace. Draco concentrated on making his face absolutely stoic. He knew the professor too well; Snape would read ever sign on his face. He must remain emotionless.

Professor Snape slammed his office door shut and went to stand behind his desk while Draco stood calmly in front of him.

"Now tell me, Draco," Snape said in a cool voice, "how did you possibly conceive such an idiotic plan?"

"Keep your insults to yourself _Professor,_" Draco spat, "My plan should have worked perfectly fine. Apparently my choice of deliverer was unwise, but theoretically it should have worked."

"Should have worked?" Professor Snape questioned in disbelief. "Should have worked? There is no room for _should have,_ boy. I'm busting but ass for you trying to make sure your precious blonde head doesn't get in trouble and the best you can give me is _should have!?" _Snape roared while slamming his hand on the desk. "I understand you're not the brightest student, but even Potter could concoct a better plan than that. What were you _thinking? _Professor Dumbledore isn't even in the building at the moment. Katie could have been killed! Do you realize what kind of trouble the entire school would be in if she had been killed? They would have brought the Aurors in and they definitely would have traced the necklace back to you. You must start using that head of yours. If you're not willing to face him directly then you have got to create a foolproof plan. One that _doesn't _involve using an nimble-minded Gryffindor," Snap seethed.

"I don't need a lecture from the likes of you!" Draco retorted. "I never asked for your help. This was only my first attempt. I won't be so naive again. I'll figure out a way to perform my task without any more mistakes. Mark my words; I'll prove you and everyone else wrong!"

"Oh?" Professor Snape inquired while raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Do you have any more half-witted ideas in that head of yours? Let me _help _you Draco. I can help you if you would just let me. No one would be able to trace it back to us. No one would need to know I helped you. Your family would be safe. Trust me."

"I don't need your help!" Draco raged, his face distorted with anger and pain. "I don't need anyone. I can do this without anyone's help. This is _my _task and _I _will see that I accomplish it. I won't let you steal my moment of glory." Draco whirled around to the door and wrenched it open. "Now, unless you have anything else to say to me, I'll be leaving. I have a job to perform," and with that he slammed the door shut behind him and left Professor Snape standing behind his desk with look disbelief and a migraine.

Draco was halfway back to the common room before he realized that Tabitha would be there waiting there for him and an explanation. With a groan, he stopped and pressed his face to the cool stonewall. He could feel his pulse racing in his veins. He desperately tried to calm himself down and think of a lie. He didn't feel like facing Tabitha right now, but he had nowhere else to go. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, he started back towards the common room.

* * *

**Tabitha's POV**

Tabitha had finished the essay and was now anxiously awaiting Draco's return. She had pulled out another book and had been pretending to read it. Her mind was racing. She had tried to look into her own future but Draco must have been making a decision. Her visions flickered between him coming back, and her waiting alone in the common room until everyone else came back from Hogsmeade. Finally, her anxiety was relieved when a weary Draco stepped into the common room.

"Draco?" Tabitha asked softly, "What's –"

Draco cut her off. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Snape is a friend of the family, and he used to be head of Slytherin house. I guess McGonagall told him that I had been slacking on my homework. For whatever reason he thinks that he has the right to act like my father now."

Tabitha knew he was lying, but she didn't let him know that. She just accepted his lie and hoped that one day he would open up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco said while avoiding her gaze. "Did you get the essay written?"

"Yeah, it was easy enough since I had already written mine," Tabitha joked with a small smile. "Hey, what do you say to walking with me around the lake? I've been cooped up in here long enough. I'm ready for some fresh air."

"Sure, let's go," Draco said while smiling at her. He didn't really feel like taking a walk, but anything was better than being left alone with his thoughts. Besides, it wasn't like his day could get any worse.

Tabitha placed her book back into her bag and the two of them walked out of the common room towards the lake, chatting idly about anything that came to mind.


End file.
